


just right.

by orphan_account



Category: Ever After High
Genre: (kind of), Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Future Fic, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blondie wasn’t sure why Maddie asked to do her hair for Briar’s party, much less why she agreed to let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just right.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> This started as a drabble for femslash100, but as you can see, it got away from me.
> 
> The original prompt was from drabbletag5. It was Blondie/Maddie - braids and curls, and I still wanted to fill the request, even if it wasn't done within the community.

Blondie wasn’t sure why Maddie asked to do her hair for Briar’s party, much less why she agreed to let her. She doubted anything that the Mad Hatter’s daughter did with her hair would come out _just right_. After all, she was mad. The fact that Maddie insisted Blondie wear her sleepmask as she worked so she’d be surprised didn’t inspire confidence, either.

“So, okay, here’s a question for you.”

Blondie’s nose scrunched up. Was this going to be one of those frustrating riddles? “Yes?”

Maddie didn’t respond until Blondie could feel a heat near her neck. Curling iron? “Why does it matter if people believe that you’re royalty?”

“Because I am! It’s just… These things are important. You know how big legacies are around here, so why should I let anyone think mine is less than it is?”

“A double curiosity! Legacies aren’t _nearly_ as important as they used to be, you know! Well, of course you know, you were there. And why does not being royal make your story less, anyway?”

Blondie didn’t really have an answer to that. She didn’t know what makes royalty so great, but she knew everyone just _adored_ Apple and Briar and Ashylnn, and that now – after all that she’d done – they even loved _Raven_. She just wanted an ounce of that for herself. The blonde girl sighed. She couldn’t _say_ that without sounding selfish, now could she?

“No, I guess she couldn’t,” Maddie murmured. “But don’t worry, Blondie, I don’t think you’re selfish!”

“How did you – ?”

“Oh, it’s the narrators,” was the only response Blondie got, and she had no idea what to make of it.

“Maddie, please don’t tell anyone about it, okay? I don’t want people to think I’m not… You know…”

“Perfect?”

“I prefer _just right_.”

“But those are different things!” Maddie laughed. “You silly moose, you _are_ just right. But _nobody’s_ perfect.”

“…I guess.”

“I just want you to know that you don’t need to be royalty to be interesting, or anything else that really counts!”

It was something to think about, if nothing else. Blondie just was so used to wanting the lifestyle of royalty. The attention and admiration were like… Like the cookies in the cookie jar at home when she’d been a small child. She’d always wanted them, even when she wasn’t hungry, because they were _just_ out of reach. Maybe she didn’t need to be royal to be happy, but she was so close to it that she couldn’t help craving it.

“Now I have a question for _you_ ,” Blondie said. One question in exchange for another was only fair.

“Okie-spokie!”

“Why did you want to do my hair for Briar’s party?”

“Oh! Well, did you know none of my roommates have ever let me do their hair? Kitty doesn’t anyone else to touch her at all, and Raven may be my best friend forever after, but she still is _very_ particular about her style. I’ve always wanted to try it!”

“But why _me_?”

“Well, it had to be you! Your name is all about hair! Really, it’s just good logic.”

“Okay, I guess.” Blondie wasn’t sure it really _was_ good logic, but she was willing to humor Maddie, even though she’d probably fix her hair herself before the party. The two girls were quiet for a while after that, Maddie humming to herself as she finished doing Blondie’s hair.

“Time to look!” she finally announced, and Blondie peered out from beneath her sleep mask.

“Wow.” Blondie hadn’t even known she _had_ so much hair. Her usually waves were done in tight but long corkscrew curls that stuck out in literally every direction, almost creating a mane. Well, no, _most_ of her hair was done in such a way. Hanging from around her temples were two thick braids, and when she turned her head a bit, she could see another going down her back.

“Isn’t it interesting?” Maddie gushed, fluffing up the curls. Blondie found herself laughing.

“ _Just right_.”


End file.
